


Beyond Fear

by ThamasD



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThamasD/pseuds/ThamasD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Vignette - Written 10/31/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Fear

You'd have never known, unless I came right out and told you, that I am afraid of the dark.

Nail biting.

Sweat dripping.

Heart racing.

Terrified of the dark.

You'd never have known, considering just how often I found myself swathed in it, that the dark terrifies me to the point I would actually make believe the lights were on, just to soothe my frayed nerves.

Unfortunately, that little trick is by no means working for me now.

Not when I find myself locked in this coffin.

Literally.

It took me quite awhile to finally figure out that little juicy bit of reality, and then...well...as one can only imagine in a situation such as this...

I freaked.

I screamed.

I cried.

I begged.

I made my fingers bleed into shreds of barely-hanging-in-there-flesh by scratching at the silk-lined lid. Scratching and clawing, clawing and scratching, and more yelling, until I realized that my greatest fear of all was truly happening to me: The lights won't be coming back on.

What did I actually expect? I mean, I'm in a locked coffin, for Christ's sake!

What I've been trying to figure out, now, between the boughts of crying—and screaming—is how exactly is it that I am alive?

Once more, I have become my own X-File.

I do believe that would make three by now.

Then again, who's counting?

Wait, that would be little ol' me...counting and counting and counting; working so hard to keep the dark at bay, and my sanity intact.

I have no idea how long I've been here, nor how long I'd been here, before suddenly waking up to find myself here, in the damn dark.

Once I'd realized what was going on—and it did take me quite a long while to actually understand and grasp the fact that I am in a sealed coffin. I freaked.

Presumably at least six feet under the cold ground...packed tight with earth.

Dust to dust, and all that.

I realized that I could distinctly relate to what must have happened to Krycek.

Alex Krycek.

I've come to think of my former partner and nemesis in an entirely new light, indeed.

No pun intended.

Imagine, being suddenly awakened inside a concrete cylinder.

Eight stories below ground.

Not knowing how you got there.

How you are going to get out.

Yes, I've spent quite a bit of unknown time thinking about Alex.

Hoping someone—possibly even he—will come and break me from this prison I find myself.

Then again, why would anyone do that? I'm supposed to be dead, right?

That is, I think I'm supposed to be dead.

I can't think of any other reason as to why I would be in this situation. I mean, one minute I am standing in the forest next to Krycek, talking about aliens and hidden ships, and the next...

Here.

Hell.

In a box.

Locked.

Dripping with sweat.

Echoing my racing heart.

No lights.

No...

Escape.

Someone...please...

Help.

Me.


End file.
